Anglo Isles
The Anglo Isles is a small nation based on the United Kingdom of our world. The Isles were once in control of a huge empire but unlike the real British Empire, it disappeared almost instantaneously, mostly due to the Iron Legion's assaults during the Lightning Wars. Despite remaining in the backwaters of global diplomacy, the Isles are still a force to be reckoned with, and are a member of the Alliance of Nations. History Background The Anglo Isles is a conglomerate of islands that once formed a great empire. Based on real-life United Kingdom, the Anglo Isles is composed of a main big island with several small islands scattered around it. Battalion Wars 2 The Anglo Isles were introduced in Battalion Wars 2 when they invaded the Solar Empire, believing rumours that they had constructed a super weapon. They were eventually pushed out by the Solar-Frontier forces. When the Solar Empire and its ally, the Tundran Territories, invaded the Anglo Isles in a war of retribution, the Anglos successfully repelled the Solar-Tundran force before learning of Kaiser Vlad's orchestration of the war. They then signed a truce with the Solar Empire and joined the Alliance of Nations. The Anglos then helped in the liberation of the Tundran regions occupied by Xylvania and aided in the destruction of the Mining Spider. Country Representation Like all other nations in the Battalion Wars series, the Anglo Isles is based off a real life country, in this case being Great Britain in the first half of the 20th century. Anglo veterans wear tartan kilts, just like Scotland and the Flame Veteran's flamethrower looks like bagpipes, hence its name, "Bag and Pipes", All Anglo units have either cockney or upper-class accents and all vets have handlebar mustaches that must be strictly regulated. The Anglo in "Anglo Isles" is is derived from the Germanic Anglo-Saxons and "Angle's Land", an old name for England. Culture and Industry The Anglo Isles appear to be largely rural; agriculture still seems a major part of the economy. The Isles do however seem to be a center for commerce and trade as well, judging from the number and size of its ports and harbors. It is visibly home to civilians; many towns and villages appear in Battalion Wars 2, whereas in many other countries, such as the Western Frontier, evidence of any presence, apart from the military, seems scarce. Anglo towns and villages confirmed include Porthampton, Merseychester, Much Whittering, Lower Thatchford and Dragonham, The Isles are also home to many historical sites and national treasures such as Parliament House, the lighthouse on Victory Island, Jubilee Bridge, Windsor's Column, Hengecleft Keep, a Stonehenge-esque monument and Castle Bergerac. The country is incredibly fond of its food and many of its unit dossier descriptions feature such fare as tea, toast, tea cakes and fish & chips. The Anglo nation appears to be very proud of their nation, resulting in the abolishment of conscription, since so many people wish to join the armed forces and fight for the Commonwealth. The Anglo Armed Forces Though the unit roster for the Anglo Isles is relatively shallow, they still have a highly competent armed forces (although they are the only nation who don't have any of the 3 super units, the Battlestation, Dreadnought and the Strato Destroyer). Nevertheless, The Anglo Isles focus heavily on aircraft (however, they have no gunships), far more than any other nation. The designs for the Fighter unit are based on the Spitfire, the bomber on the Wellington, and the unused Strato Destroyer on the Lancaster. Commander Pierce is an accomplished military pilot (revealed in the first cut-scene, in which he leads the air assault from his fighter, and in a later cut-scene when he rescues Brigadier Betty), and Anglo Air-force Circles are commonplace. Their weaponry is based on guns of the World War II and Cold War era as their assault rifles are based on the Belgian FN FAL and their Light Machine Guns are based on the British Bren and their vehicles are inspired in the ones used by Great Britain during World War II but with an steampunk twist. Trivia *With the exception of the Grunts, all Anglo infantry units have mustaches and wear kilts. The grunts are based on the British Africa Corps in WW2, hence the shorts and tan coloring. *Strangely, the Anglo Battleship doesn't have a propeller, rudders or anything that might make it move. *There was originally going to be an Anglo Isles Strato Destroyer, although this was dropped from the final game. *The Anglo Isles is the only nation which does not appear in the original Battalion Wars. *Victory Island appears in the campaign mission "Up Periscope" and the online map "Armada" though its appearance is different in the two missions to suit the objectives. *The missions Shipyards Ablaze and Storm the Beaches (multiplayer) both have the same map, although the environments are drastically different from one another. *When the Solar Empire and Tundran Territories attack the Anglo Isles, Colonel Windsor and Commander Pierce are having dinner in Parliament House. Despite the name, it does not look like Parliament and instead, a country house. It is unclear who owns the house, though it could belong to Windsor or perhaps the unmentioned King. *The Anglo Isles is a Kingdom, but its King's name is not mentioned. It could possibly be a George as two different Georges were King during WWI and WWII. *The town of Merseychester is inspired from Manchester, a British city, and the river Mersey. *The town of Porthampton is a portmanteau of Portsmouth and Southampton, two coastal towns in England. *In "Their Finest Hour", there's a monument resembling Stonehenge in the middle of the map. *There is a castle near Windsor's Column (itself inspired from Nelson's Column) called Castle Bergerac. Bergerac was a popular British detective drama TV series during the 1980s. *Perhaps unintentionally, the Anglo submarine is very reminiscent of The Beatles' "Yellow Submarine" due to its cartoony appearance and the national Anglo color being yellow. Also, ironically, The Beatles were British, the country the Anglo Isles are based on. *The central wheel on the Anglo Isles bomber is meant to represent Barns Wallace's bouncing bomb used by the Dam Busters. *The Anglo Anti-Air Vet only appears in one mission in Multiplayer. *The Anglos, much like the real-life Brits, seem to be very laidback and jovial, treating war as a noble venture and their enemies as worthy opponents. Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars 2